


Order Of Operation

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Pokemon Grunt Reader [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Math, Mathematical error, Mathematicians, Mental Abuse To Humans, Team Magma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie is determined to find out which of his grunts are slacking, just to happens, you're not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order Of Operation

The plans for the submarine were finally finished, and Maxie himself had done most of the work. However as you gazed intensly at the paper you frowned deeply. Something was very wrong.

Many of the equations were wrong. Which, did not seem like Maxie at all. Everything had to be neat, orderly, and to absolute perfection.

As you quickly calculated the equations a few times you blinked. It was such an elementary excuse of a mistake.

A small ways away though, Maxie stood as his eyes swept over you. He blinked a few times, has she figured out what he had done from sheer boredom already? The Magma leader sighed. She was quite the smart girl and he had to admit at least she was doing her job.

Which was coincidentally the exact reason he had done this little experiment. Find out who was actually making sure the preparations were ready and those who were just going with the flow.

Stepping behind you, Maxie watched over your shoulder as you seemed to be tracing symbols in the air. If he could track your swift movements better he would have recognized them as numbers.

“You did the math wrong.” You said as you looked the bulletin paper up and down. Your eyes were narrowed as you did so.

Maxie made a noise in the back of his throat. “Is that so?” He asked gazing towards you from the corner of him eye.

“Yeah…” you led off a moment as you held you chin thinking. “Here you multiplied the entire equation instead of the parenthesis where you needed to distribute.” Your voice was soft as you looked over the paper. Pointing out the false equations. Maxie had made the stupidest mistakes on purpose hoping someone would see them.

At least he was getting reliable data on his grunts.

“Here, you didn’t put into effect the subtracted negative which would actually be an added positive because they cancel each other out.”

This was where Maxie blinked. You were picking apart everything at just a few glances.

“And really?” you turned to look at Maxie with a frown of disapproval on your lips. “You’re suppose to exponent before you multiply.” Though, now you were blinking.

”Wait… that made no sence what-so-ever…” You muttered under your breath the phrase a few times before shrugging. No it didn’t sound right. But it worked. Somehow, well not really. You were just going to say it worked for arguments sake.

Though it was easy enough to show Maxie what he had done on purpose, though the Magma leader did seem embarrassed when you pointed out an actual mistake on his plans. This made him a bit wide eyed, though Maxie was able to easily keep his somber facade up.

As he too saw his mistake, more complicated than most of the others combined, he seemed to almost turn a shade of his hair before untacking the plans.

Looks like you were able to get everyone another day or so off of work. Shrugging you went back to debating which of the quintuplets was the strongest, and watching them bicker amongst themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to come up with these stupid ideas during Algebra class. I can't seem to get them out of my head, and these short ass dabbles happen. Well in any sense, I hope you all found this amusing, and worth your time. I certainly enjoyed typing this one out for some reason. (I don't even like Team Magma.)


End file.
